Safe And Sound
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda Cena knew that life had ways of surprising people... but this was one surprise she was sure wouldn't happen in the form of an innocent child. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Innocence Out There

_**2/9/15…**_

 _Amanda had her anticonvulsants in her bag just in case this took longer than intended… she was hidden behind a hedgerow across the street from a motel with a camera in hand, waiting just like she promised Leighla three days ago._

 _Amanda glanced at her phone and saw that it was almost 5 in the morning… and then she saw Seth and Zahra heading to a room and aimed the camera._

 _She took the pictures… several of Seth and Zahra kissing and holding hands and the last one was extremely damning as it was one of Zahra leading Seth into the room and the door closing._

 _It was as she aimed at the window to take another picture that a hand clamped over her mouth and she turned her head to the right, seeing Finn._

 _"What the hell… is that…" Finn started to ask, seeing the photos saved on the camera. Amanda nodded, Finn dropping his hand._

 _Immediately, he led Amanda to the rental car and took her to the hotel the two were staying at. Once they had grabbed her things and moved them to his room, she started from the beginning._

 _"Okay… so three days ago, Leighla showed up at the apartment asking if I could find any proof that Seth's been cheating on her. Reluctantly, I agreed because I also suspected that he's been screwing around behind her back… I'd say that I'm surprised at this but I'm not. I've been cheated on before, I know how Leighla's feeling." Amanda explained, Finn taking her into his arms._

 _When Amanda gave Leighla the flash drive later that morning, the two nodded at each other… Leighla had the proof she needed._

 _Now she just needed to get Seth to admit it._

 _When Raw was getting close to starting, Amanda saw that Seth was clearly upset and there was no sign of Leighla._

' _Well, you should've been honest with her.' Amanda thought as she adjusted her kick pads._

 _But little did any of them know what would happen…_

 **Present time,** _ **8/28/15…**_

Amanda's eyes slowly opened when she heard crying… it wouldn't have been too out of place were it not that it sounded young and was in the middle of the night.

She managed to pull Finn's right arm off of her and quietly crept downstairs, assuming that she was just hearing things and didn't want to wake him.

But that assumption was quickly dismissed the second she opened the front door... and she picked up the wicker basket and closed the door before putting the basket on the table.

A newborn wrapped in a pink blanket was the last thing Amanda thought she would see… but the baby girl's blue eyes opened and looked at Amanda the second the 25 year old was holding her.

"Hi there…" Amanda whispered, the infant's right hand wrapping around Amanda's right index finger. "Don't worry, precious… you're safe now." She replied quietly, wondering who would leave an infant on a stranger's doorstep.

"Mandy?"

She turned around slowly, Finn's blue eyes half open… until his eyes widened when he saw the small infant in her arms and he rushed over to them.

"Someone just left her out there…" Amanda responded, Finn guiding them to the couch before turning the lamp light on and helping Amanda sit down… and the baby's blue eyes watching Finn.

"Hey there, little one…" Finn responded quietly, lightly stroking the baby's head before he looked from her to Amanda. "We need to get her checked out by a doctor… just to make sure she's okay." He replied, Amanda nodding in agreement.

But the second she attempted to hand the little girl to Finn, the newborn wailed in protest.

"Hey, it's alright, little angel… you're safe with both of us." Finn responded calmly, the cries quieting down and the little girl in Finn's arms. "There we go… everything's okay." He whispered, Amanda smiling slightly before she went back upstairs to go get dressed.

When she was back downstairs, Amanda was holding the baby as Finn went to go put some clothes on too… when he returned with car keys in hand, the two left with the little girl.

Florida Hospital ER was crowded but the second Cali saw them, she guided them into a room in the pediatric area of the ER and checked the newborn over.

"She's perfectly healthy… scared from being out in the night air but healthy. 20 inches long and 7 pounds, 11 ounces. If I had to guess… she was born about 4 days ago so the mother might still be somewhere in the area." Cali responded, handing Amanda a bottle of formula and Amanda feeding it to the newborn. "And I can clearly see that she's gotten attached to you two." She replied with a soft smile… before her pager went off and she checked it. "Gotta go, paramedics are bringing in another Friday night drunk." She responded before she left, Finn sitting next to Amanda and wrapping his right arm around her back before resting his left hand on the infant's head.

"She's beautiful…" Finn whispered, him and Amanda smiling.

"Yes she is…" Amanda responded quietly before setting the empty bottle aside and placing the infant against her left shoulder and patting her on her back… and a loud burp echoing before Amanda settled the infant against her right shoulder. "That a girl…" She whispered, a sleepy yawn echoing from the little girl's mouth before her eyes closed.

And both were starting to think that the sleeping child was left with them for a reason.


	2. Through New Eyes

"What's on your mind, Darlin'?" Finn questioned.

"I know I shouldn't be thinking this since she's not ours but… she needs a name." Amanda responded as she watched Finn hold the little girl, who was awake and had her tiny right hand on his. "She loves you…" She whispered before they heard something in the hallway.

"Luke, you shouldn't be in this area of the hospital!" Cali responded.

"Aw come on, why not?!" Luke demanded.

The little girl's calmness was replaced by crying, Finn lightly rocking her back and forth to soothe her as Amanda lightly stroked the baby's short brown hair… and Luke walking in.

"Mandy? You never told me that you were pregnant!" Luke said.

"Because I wasn't… found her outside the apartment, someone just left her there." Amanda responded once she was holding the baby… who studied Luke with curious eyes.

"What did you do this time?" Finn asked.

"Dean wanted to test out how much of an ironman I was… so after I told him to go right ahead, he smashed a beer bottle over my head." Luke said.

The baby babbled in confusion as she looked at Amanda.

"It's okay, sweetheart… Uncle Luke and Uncle Dean have had a bit too much silly juice." Amanda replied, Luke sitting down. "You okay there, Ironman?" She asked.

"Yep all good, think I got a bit lightheaded for a moment." Luke said.

"Drinking and added shock will do that." Finn responded.

"What the hell am I meant to be in shock from?" Luke asked, before letting out a loud burp.

"Well, you assumed that this little one is my kid." Amanda replied, Luke nodding slightly. "I don't know why someone would leave their baby on a stranger's doorstep." She responded quietly.

"I'll tell you this, Bryan would kill that person. He would do anything in the world to give Lara a child." Luke said.

"He would…" Finn replied as Amanda sang in a soft voice to the little one.

"I'm already attached to her… Riley Madison." Amanda responded after she stopped singing.

"It's fine Tiny... and I don't blame you two for getting attached to her. And I'm not meant to be saying anything about this but Bryan and Lara are looking at sperm donation." Luke said.

"I hope it'll work… they'll be really good parents." Amanda replied, Luke cautiously walking over and crouching down to Riley.

"You might have a cousin soon, little angel." Luke whispered. "But who's last name should she take?" He replied before his phone rang and he walked into the hallway to answer it.

"Hey Ironman, where are you?" Ashley asked.

"Hospital, nothing too serious just being a drunk idiot." Luke said.

"Honestly Luke, you worry me at times." Ashley replied.

"Ash, I'm okay… but I do think you should get over here, I found Mandy and Finn here in the ER." Luke responded before they hung up.

Ashley glanced at Seth, who was passed out… she left her co-worker there after calling Roman and headed to the ER.

When she reached the room, her eyes widened when she saw Riley in Amanda's arms.

"Ash… you okay there?" Amanda asked.

"I… I… I don't know what to say." Ashley said.

"I'm wondering if whoever left her out there is still around…" Finn responded, Ashley's expression turning to shock.

"I doubt it… probably left just as quickly as they showed up." Ashley replied once the shock subsided. "And you two are gonna need things for her." She responded before she left and Amanda got in touch with the lawyer that had helped Roman and Galina adopt Sylvia, Amanda explaining what had happened and the lawyer agreeing to help her and Finn out.

Amanda checked on Riley during the drive home out of habit… but Riley, in a _Bullet Club_ onesie and in a black and white car seat, was soundly sleeping.

"I'm glad Roman still had Joelle's car seat." Amanda responded before they saw Sandy's 2016 Ford Fusion parked on the side of the road outside the apartment and Sandy smiling when she saw them.

Finn stopped the Nissan Altima in the driveway and he and Amanda got out before Amanda opened the third door seat forward and unbuckled Riley before she picked her up as Sandy walked over.

"Aw, she's so cute." Sandy replied as she lightly stroked Riley's hair before they walked into the apartment… and Amanda and Finn saw a pink bassinet. "Crib's gonna take a while to set up. Bottles have been washed in hot water, bottle warmer is in the kitchen and formula is in the cupboard. Any ideas who could've left her on the doorstep?" She responded as Finn helped Amanda sit down.

"Didn't see anyone else…" Amanda replied, Finn putting a still sleeping Riley in the bassinet.

"I know I've seen Riley's little nose, ears and mouth somewhere though… I think we know her biological parents." Finn responded quietly.

"One of them most likely trusted you to raise her as your own, whether it was the mother or the father." Sandy replied, having seen pictures of Amanda, Immy and Sachael as infants and knew that Amanda's hair was a light brown when she was that little... but she also knew it was common with most children to have blonde or light brown hair when they were born.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Riley crying and Amanda picking her up into her arms as Finn went to go set up the newborn bathtub and Amanda setting Riley down after unbuttoning and taking off the baby's onesie, which was slightly wet as Sandy returned with a small towel and washcloth before helping Amanda up and the Amanda heading into the kitchen with Riley.

With Riley cleaned off and dried off, she was redressed and Finn fixed a bottle for her before picking Riley up into his arms and giving her the bottle.

"That a girl, much better…" Finn whispered, kissing Riley on the top of her head.

Once the bottle was empty, he placed Riley against his right shoulder and patted her on her back… and once again, Riley let out a burp before she smiled and let out a contented noise once she was snuggled against Finn's upper body and hearing his heart beating.

' _Riley Madison Balor… it fits her perfectly.'_ Finn thought, kissing Riley on the top of her head.

Sandy smiled, thinking back on the times that her dad told her about what she was like at Riley's age.

And a part of her wished she knew where he was.


	3. Love Makes A Family

_**1/3/15, Third person perspective…**_

 _The screaming had made Amanda stop walking, the 24 year old running to where it was echoing from… she couldn't think, couldn't process it… she just lunged._

 _The man screamed as the 5'1" brunette jumped on his back and bit him right on his left shoulder as she put him in a headlock._

 _"Get the hell off that child!" Amanda yelled, slamming her fists and elbows against the man's skull as he reeled back from the small and beaten up child on the ground, now trying to wrestle the angry woman off of him._

 _Taking advantage of the distraction, the girl ran out of the alleyway and as far away as she could… the fight was briefly stopped by Amanda being tossed hard onto the ground but she jumped back up and continued beating on him before locking him in a headlock and locking her legs around him tightly to keep him down._

 _When he had finally gotten back up to his feet and had gotten the tiny wrestler off him, he slammed her head against the brick wall and she went limp as she hit the ground, the man struggling to catch his breath._

 _"Damn it… SYL- no, gone…" The guy muttered to himself, yelling out in the middle. He considered what to do about the woman at his feet whose hair was now becoming stained with her own blood… in the end, he removed one of his fingerless gloves and trapped it between the brick wall and the injury on Amanda's head, before heading quickly away from the scene and into the night._

 _Amanda finally stirred around when she felt someone's hands on her face and opened her eyes, seeing a familiar pair of blue ones and tried to talk, Finn lightly shushing her._

 _"Stay still…" Finn whispered, dialing 911._

 _Amanda tried to talk again but it came out as a pain filled scream when she could feel the agony taking over her head and back, the leather jacket draped over her to keep her warm in the bitter January chill._

 _She looked around for the little girl but saw no sign of her… and Finn saw the terrified look in her eyes before she lost consciousness again, causing him to panic and stay by her side as she was put on the backboard, then on a gurney and into an ambulance._

 _When Amanda woke up again, she was under warming blankets, in a hospital gown and attached to an IV drip, her head stitched and bandaged as she looked up at Finn… and saw some of her things nearby, seeing that it was 2:30 in the morning and then saw Sami walk in._

 _"There was someone… attacking a kid. Where did…" Amanda said quietly as Finn held her right hand between his hands._

 _"Didn't see anyone else, lass. Small or big." Finn replied, glancing up at the monitor as Amanda's readings seemed to stabilize a bit now that she was conscious._

 _"He had to have… ran off… I saw what he was doing and I got so angry at him… I was ready to kill him…" Amanda says as she tried to sit up, Finn stopping her. When she had been brought into the ER, her body temperature was 94.3° and had only gone up to 95.8° which explained the warming blankets._

 _"Well… it seemed like he made some attempt to help you, there was a glove against the wound in your head when I found you." Finn responded._

 _"Cops are looking for him, they'll have an idea on who he is once they test the blood from you biting him." Sami replied._

 _Amanda cringed as the ache felt worse… on top of the hypothermia, she had a concussion and several broken ribs along with the bruises on her back. Her small body hurt like hell and Finn carefully took her into his arms when he saw tears forming._

 _"The asshole who was hurting the little girl can rot in jail… but what if they don't find her? She's out there all alone in the cold…" Amanda whispered, her head resting on his right shoulder as the stitches were on the right side of her head._

 _"They're gonna find her, Darlin'. She'll be okay." Finn responded quietly, kissing Amanda on her forehead._

 _And they knew it would take time for the little girl to trust them as well as the ones around them…_

 **Present time,** _ **Finn's perspective, 9/2/15…**_

I wasn't all that surprised to find Riley and Mandy asleep on the couch, Riley's right ear over Mandy's heart and Mandy's arms around her after Riley was fed again and Mandy and I ate as well.

All three of us are clearly exhausted but the meeting with the child services worker had gone well.

And telling Hunter about Riley went okay… once he had gotten over the shock of seeing Riley in Mandy's arms.

I hear quiet footsteps and see Ashley and Sandy.

"Crib, changing table and dresser drawer are all built. Monitors are by the bed in the room you two share and in the nursery." Ashley whispered.

"That's good… thank you." I responded quietly, still looking at Riley and Mandy… I can't look away, it's just too damn adorable.

"We're gonna… go pick up something for you two for dinner." Sandy replied quietly before she and Ashley left.

All Mandy's ever wanted in life is to be a mom… I thought about being a dad someday and I'm hoping and praying the adoption goes through, Riley needs a family.

I walk over and crouch down, Mandy's sleepy eyes opening and us smiling at each other and at Riley.

"I think she likes to play with the armband more than her own toys." I whispered, seeing Riley's little right hand on Mandy's _Balor Club_ armband.

"With a baby under the age of 6 months, pretty much everything is a toy to them. I remember when Shelby was this tiny and reached for a necklace I was wearing." Mandy responded softly, Riley laughing in her sleep and both of us smiling.

"Rose used to do that…" I replied quietly as I lightly brushed my right hand against Riley's hair, thinking of my niece… it's hard to believe how fast Rose and her siblings are growing up.

 _ **Amanda's perspective, 9/3/15…**_

I glance at the baby monitor nearby, thinking that Riley would wake up crying soon… and Finn resting his right hand on my back.

"She's okay. You on the other hand are half asleep, Darlin'." Finn responded quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist and me leaning against him.

Before I can speak, a knock echoes at the door and I walk over to answer it… and Dean turning startled.

"You look really damn tired, rough night?" Dean replied as he walked in, closing the door… and right on cue, we hear her cries echo from the monitor.

"Stay here." I responded before heading upstairs and quickly picking Riley up out of the crib before taking off her pink onesie that had _Daddy's Little Angel_ printed on it and taking her to the changing table before taking her diaper off and throwing it away. "All better, Babydoll." I replied as Riley's cries stopped and I finish cleaning her off before putting a new diaper on her… and Riley smiling.

I put a cheetah print onesie on her that has _Mommy's Cutie_ printed on it before clipping the snaps on it closed after putting little pink socks on her feet after using one of the baby wipes to clean my hands… picking her up, I take her downstairs.

Dean's eyes widen when he sees Riley… and then he looks from us to Finn.

"Oh wow..." Dean replied before he walks over and crouches down to Riley, who wraps her little left hand around his right index finger. "Hi there, little lady." He whispered before kissing her on her forehead.

He's gonna be asking questions though… I just hope the answers are the right ones.


	4. Extended & Dysfunctional Family

_**Third person perspective…**_

"Well when the child services worker was here, she said she had tracked down the hospital that Riley was born in… but that the mother used a fake name. Riley was born on the 24th of August so that means that she was conceived in late November or early December and that the mother might've not known when she broke up with the father." Amanda responded, Dean nodding before the four heard a knock at the door.

Finn stood up and walked over, opening the door and letting a hungover Yuki in.

"Thank you… took you forever." Yuki responded, crashing her body down on the floor of the living room.

"Yuki, it's been a busy few days." Finn replied after closing the door, walking over and helping Yuki up to her feet… and Yuki seeing Riley in Amanda's arms.

"Oh hell no, I'm not dealing with this again." Yuki said, heading towards the door before she slammed her head against it, knocking herself out.

Riley cried in fright, Amanda and Finn comforting her as Dean picked Yuki up and took her to the hospital.

When Yuki woke up, she felt stitches in her head.

"You scared the hell out of little Riley!" Dean responded, Yuki rubbing her head.

"Was that a real baby in Mandy's arms? Cause I can't be dealing with this again." Yuki explained, looking at Dean.

"Well you're gonna have to because they're planning on adopting her. Right now, they're technically foster parents to her… no one's been able to find Riley's biological parents so we think that the mother might be a scared teenager who was kicked out by her parents." Dean explained, Yuki sitting up.

"Well, someone better call the zoo, cause I ain't doing jack. Cause if they ask me to be a babysitter, they're not going to trust me after the first hour." Yuki explained, as she disagreed.

"Disagree all you want, that ain't gonna stop this." Dean responded before he left, stopping outside and dialing Baron's number.

"Dean, why'd you call?" Baron asked.

"Because Yuki is in the ER… look, it's a long story and Mandy and Finn are dealing with something important." Dean explained.

"Fine, I'll be over there to check on her. Did those two do something to her?" Baron questioned.

"Yuki busted her head open by ramming it against a wall." Dean answered.

"Typical Yuki… I'll be there soon." Baron said, before hanging up.

At the same time, Cali was checking on Yuki.

"So I take it you met Riley Madison Balor for the first time." Cali responded.

"Yeah... I can't be dealing with that crap again. I don't know what gives them the right idea to have a kid." Yuki explained.

"Well at the risk of getting my head bitten off…" Cali replied, Yuki snickering. "Don't laugh, it's an old expression… she was dropped off on their doorstep while you were away in Palm Coast. No one has been able to locate the father and the mother gave a fake name the night Riley was born. Whoever she is, she obviously felt that the safest thing was for Riley was away from whoever her dad is. So whether you like it or not, Mandy and Finn are the only parents Riley will know." She explained.

"Okay, but I ain't doing jack if they ask me about Riley. Will I be okay with this on my head?" Yuki questioned, crossing her arms, and leaning against the bed.

"Yes. And another thing… I know you're newly sobered up, try to stick to it and be an adult about things!" Cali responded before she left as Baron walked in.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, Baron." Yuki said, before looking at Baron.

"Hey. Sign those and let's go." Baron responded, Yuki signing her discharge papers before they left.

He dropped her off at her home and then parked his Equinox outside of the apartment across the street before putting the Equinox in park and turning the engine off… putting the keys in his pocket, he got out, locked up the car and walked up the pathway to the door before knocking on it.

"If you do that again, I'm gonna…" Amanda muttered as she opened the door after holding Riley to her left side… and Baron's eyes widening when he saw the nearly 2 week old baby.

"Is that a real baby, Mandy? Yuki was complaining about it non stop in her sleep on the way back home." Baron responded.

"I figured as much… see the tall man, Riley?" Amanda replied after Baron walked in, closing the door and Riley babbling at Baron as Finn walked into the room from the kitchen and Amanda placed Riley up on her shoulder before putting the bottle in her mouth. "There ya go…" She whispered as Riley placed her tiny hands on the bottle.

"She's very cute, I can tell you that. So, are you two taking care of her from now on?" Baron questioned.

"Yes. Someone dropped her off on the doorstep… child services hasn't been able to find the biological parents, which makes us think that the father has no idea that he has a child out there and the mother might've been young and unable to take care of her." Finn responded as Amanda placed the empty bottle aside and put Riley against her shoulder, patting her on her back and Riley letting out a loud burp.

But when Amanda put the purple soothie pacifier in Riley's mouth, Riley spit it out and Baron chuckled slightly.

"She's saying 'no' to it, Mandy. Are you paying attention to her?" Baron responded with a smile.

"Sometimes they'll do that. When I called my own mom for advice about it, she said that I hated the pacifiers too." Amanda responded, Finn picking the pacifier up and going to rinse it off.

"Hey… she'll adjust to being an aunt." Baron replied, knowing that Amanda was ticked off about how Yuki reacted.

"I really hope so." Amanda responded.

At the same time, Yuki found herself stretched out on the couch and bouncing a small rubber ball against the wall.

"Nothing for me to do…" Yuki whispered, looking over at the coffee table where a small container had all her drug needs and supply.

She reached for it… only to go into the kitchen and flush it down the sink.

"There's no way I'm going back…" Yuki said to herself, until she remembered that she hidden another stash upstairs. "I'll keep that one upstairs, just in case." She said, before heading back to the couch.

Her thoughts turned to the blue eyes that belonged to the infant she saw earlier… and despite what Cali and Dean had told her, she began to think that it wasn't true.

"Hid it from me and everyone… that's what you did." Yuki muttered angrily before she saw Sami walk in.

"Who hid what from you?" Sami asked.

"Just something I'm thinking about. And did anyone tell you to knock before entering my place? The doorbell and door isn't broken, Sami." Yuki explained.

"I did… but I saw you sulking on the couch and walked in." Sami replied.

"Oh… I just got back after having stitches in my head, thanks to Mandy and Finn." Yuki responded.

"Neither of them would hit you!" Sami replied.

"Oh really? They can hit all they want, but I still got my pride and happiness away from them." Yuki explained.

"Now you're acting as dysfunctional as Seth." Sami muttered.

"No, I'm not… it's the pain killers they give me with the stitches." Yuki explained.

"I'm gonna go find out the info from them." Sami replied before he left, Yuki heading upstairs.

But she saw no sign of the drugs in the room she had hidden them in.

"Fucking assholes!" Yuki screamed, before punching her fist into the wall.

At the same time, Amanda was playing peek a boo with Riley… and Baron saw Finn smiling.

"Looks like you two are getting use this new role so far." Baron explained.

"Yeah… I just wish Yuki didn't react like she did." Finn replied, having felt horrible when Riley had cried earlier.

"She'll be alright. I promise you the next day, Yuki will come back and play with Riley, having a smile on her face." Baron responded.

Finn nodded, hoping so… and he also hoped that the others wouldn't freak out.


	5. Adjustments

It was early the next day that Seth was in the middle of his workout at the Performance Centre when he let out a scream and jumped away from the weight machine as loud cracking noises echoed… only to see firecrackers on the floor.

"Damn it, Yuki!" Seth yelled as the teal and purple haired woman laughed.

"You deserved it, Rollins!" Yuki laughed.

Seth muttered as he pulled himself up, adjusting his black workout shorts… and then his head snapped up.

"Stay here." Seth responded, Yuki doing so and Seth walking into the hallway… before he saw Riley in Amanda's arms.

"I know but Daddy and Uncle Hunter have a lot to talk about, Honeybean." Amanda responded as Riley babbled and looked around for Finn.

"Aw great, she brought that nightmare baby again!" Yuki said loudly before putting earbuds into her ears.

Seth turned around and Yuki headed to the treadmill before Seth followed her.

"What's gotten into you? You love kids." Seth responded.

"If it's a fan or someone's kid, yes. But not those three at the moment." Yuki responded.

"Well I don't know what to make of this either… Mandy never once looked pregnant throughout these past nine months." Seth replied.

"She said the kid was dropped off on their doorstep…" Yuki responded.

"But you don't believe her?" Seth asked.

"I believe her, but she and Finn went behind my fucking back without asking me to take my other damn bedroom and turning it into a cute princess room." Yuki said, now ignoring Seth by turning up the music loudly on her phone.

Seth stopped the treadmill and took the earbuds out of Yuki's ears, Yuki turning incensed.

"Don't even try yelling and listen. From what I can gather, they had no choice because the newborn can't do anything for herself, she needs a family! Clearly, you were ignoring their calls so they thought you weren't talking to them!" Seth responded, Yuki getting off of the treadmill.

"Can I at least have my phone back?" Yuki questioned, having her hand out before seeing Amanda and Finn walking towards them with Riley in Finn's arms. "Give me the damn phone back, or else I'll take your damn heart out and eat it raw, Rollins!" She hissed, shifting her glare from Seth to Riley after saying that.

"I suggest you walk off and rethink how you're treating people." Amanda responded in a tone that actually meant _"Do anything to hurt my baby and I'll kick your ass!"_.

Seth handed the phone back and Yuki left without looking back, Riley reaching for Amanda.

"Want to go to Mommy? Alrighty." Finn responded in a gentle tone before handing Riley to Amanda, who leaned in and kissed Amanda on her nose.

"Such a sweet baby." Amanda replied as Seth let them be.

"Yuki could've just walked away in the first place…" Finn responded quietly, lightly brushing Riley's hair back.

"She should've… no one should ever take their anger out on a child." Amanda replied.

Outside, Yuki was leaned against the wall when she saw Ashley walk to the doors and stopped her.

"If it's about my new niece, I'd advise you to not say it!" Ashley responded in a quiet but angry tone, Yuki backing away from the youngest Hardy sibling and letting her continue on into the building.

"Everyone's a bitch everyday." Yuki said, before leaning against the wall.

In the Performance Centre, Ashley walked over to them and kissed Riley on her forehead.

"How are ya today, little lady?" Ashley asked.

"Well she spit some formula out at Sami earlier. Didn't bother him at all." Finn responded, Ashley chuckling.

"Ruby was that way when she was little." Ashley replied, reflecting on when Jeff's oldest child was a baby.

Yuki headed to her Kia Soul and got in, driving away. She reached her home and parked the car, still ticked off.

"Great… now everyone hates me. But I'm at home, away from everyone else." Yuki said before closing the door, behind her.

She checked her house phone… and sure enough, she found the messages before playing the first one from the 29th of August and hearing Amanda's voice.

" _Hey, Yuki, it's me… look, Finn and I can't make it to Raw, SmackDown or the NXT tapings for a while so I'm leaving this here. We need to use the spare room for someone… her name's Riley Madison and we really want you to come over and meet her."_

' _Yeah, you wish in a million years for me to see that brat.'_ Yuki thought to herself, before playing the next message.

" _Hey, Yuki, it's Finn… I guess you're mad, that's why you're not answering your phone. You didn't act this way when Roman and Galina adopted Sylvia-"_

Yuki pressed the button to delete that one as well as the first one.

"Anymore beside those two?" Yuki questioned herself.

She played the next one, which was left on the 30th from Steve Borden, better known as Sting.

" _Hey kid, have you heard from Mandy? Me and a few of the others haven't and thought that you'd know where she is. Just call us back if you do… and come on back soon. We miss you and I know she and Finn do as well."_

' _Obviously not that much.'_ Yuki thought before playing the one left by 12 year old Sylvia Reigns.

" _Hey Yuki… I don't know if you heard yet but a lot has happened. Seth's lover got fired for racist pictures and they split. I guess that's karma for him cheating on Leighla… who seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth, she won't answer her phone or the messages Dad and Mom keep leaving her on Twitter…"_

"Just shut up! Everyone shut up!" Yuki yelled, before throwing the message machine across the room.

It broke into pieces and revealed a small bag, Yuki walking over.

"Oh… I forgot about my third stash." Yuki said quietly, before picking up as she remembered that she taken the machine apart and fixed it up to hide it.

That was on the same day that Amanda and Finn had dragged her out of her house and drove her to the rehab centre… and Yuki turned angry at that memory.

"If it means to just get away from it all… I'll do it once again."

As she had said that, the bag was ripped from her and she followed after Sandy… only to see her flush the drugs down the toilet.

"You really are intent on killing yourself, aren't you?!" Sandy yelled.

"No, I was going to flush it down, since I'm off the stuff." Yuki repiled.

"Stop lying! I know about you flipping out at the Performance Centre, glaring at Riley and insulting her!" Sandy replied angrily after slapping Yuki across the face.

"I'm telling the fucking truth, you know what? Get the fuck out of my house, who told you to come over?! This house is off limits to everyone, and even to Finn, Mandy, Sami, Seth and that damn kid!" Yuki shouted.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it! Finn and Mandy didn't do this to hurt you, they gave that little girl a home, a place to feel safe! And if you can't accept that, then that's on you!" Sandy replied before she left.

Getting in her 2016 Ford Fusion, she drove off… and had started forming a plan.

At a restaurant, Hiroki and Chihiro were at a table with Sylvia when they saw Amanda, Riley and Finn.

"Aw, look who's here to join us, the family of year. The Balors." Chihiro announced as they walked over.

"She's so cute." Sylvia replied as she crouched down to Riley, who reached her hand out and grabbed the 12 year old's nose.

"She's reminds me of Yuki when she was that young." Hiroki explained, as Chihiro felt annoyed.

"Why are we talking about her at this time? We're here to have yummy food and hang out, not talking about the weird one with the blue and purple hair." Chihiro explained.

Amanda really couldn't fault Chihiro for feeling angered… as she put the bottle in Riley's mouth, Riley finished off the formula.

Back at the apartment, Amanda and Finn hadn't expected to see John… but his eyes lit up when he saw Riley.

"Can I hold her?" John asked, Amanda nodding and handing Riley to John. "Hey, little lady… I'm your Uncle John." He responded quietly, Riley babbling happily.

Amanda and Finn smiled, Finn wrapping his arms around her waist and Amanda leaning against him.

And it reassured her that they were making the right decision.


End file.
